


I Can Tell

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [27]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Expecting, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this story is the reason I've been updating so much lately. All of those previous parts (including this one) have been written for a year and some for 2 years. But I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think if you can.</p></blockquote>





	I Can Tell

I wake up to an empty bed. The sun is shining brightly through the open doors. I take a moment to stretch before getting out of bed and to the kitchen where I know he is. 

And not one to disappoint, Dean is sitting down at the island drinking a cup of tea with his hair laying across his bare shoulders. I walk over to give him a kiss on the lips before going to the fridge. 

"You slept in longer than you usually do," he says around the rim of his mug. 

I shrug and pull out a bowl of pineapple slices (it's the only thing I'm capable of keeping down in the mornings as of late). "Or maybe you woke up earlier. Ever think of that, bub?" I tease. 

A small smirk spreads across his face as he sets the mug down. "Tambryn, I think we need to talk."

My heart races. I hate hearing those words in one sentence. "Oh God. What did I do?" 

Dean shakes his head. "No, you did nothing wrong. It's just that-" 

"It's just that what? You're making me nervous here. You wanna divorce me don't you?" I interrupt. 

His face scrunches up as he shakes his head vehemently. "No, never anything like that, Princess."

I let out a relieved sigh. "Then what is it?" 

He looks up at me and motions for me to take a seat, I do. "I guess I should just tell you then."

"Yeah, yeah you should." 

"Tambryn, I think you're pregnant," he blurts. 

It's quiet between us as he stares at me and I stare right back at him. He looks nervous. I laugh right in his face. "I'm not joking," he says. 

"And what makes you think I'm pregnant, hmm?"

He shrugs before saying, "Well, you can't eat your normal big breakfast without getting queasy, you sleep in a lot longer, avocados all of a sudden disgust you, and your period hasn't came." Dean has to be creepy and keeps track of my period for me. 

I sit back in my chair to look at him. All that he's saying does make sense, but I still can't believe it. "And how would you know the signs before me? I mean you're not even the one who can get pregnant." 

Dean looks up at me sheepishly. "Well I have impregnated a woman before...three times to be exact. I know a few of the signs," he explains. 

Oh. I forgot about that. "We can go get some pregnancy tests if you want to be sure," he offers. 

I nod and say, "Yeah, yeah. Let's do that." 

Twenty minutes later we're back home from the pharmacy and I've peed on all five tests we've gotten. All we're doing now is waiting. 

Of course the boxes are in French so Dean reads them off. "It says that after the time is up, if you're pregnant it'll turn pink. If you're not then it'll turn blue." 

I nod my head. The minute and forty five seconds that were requested by the boxes has expired. I take a deep breath and pick it up. It's blue. Dean looks, too and his shoulders slump. "Well, that's only one, though," he says more to himself. 

I pick up the next one and it's pink. "One says I'm pregnant and the other says I'm not." 

"If the majority believes you are, then we'll trust that. Pick up another one."

The third one is pink, too, and so are the rest of them. One blue and four pink. Oh. My. God. 

"You're pregnant," Dean says in utter satisfaction. 

"You were hoping I was?"

He nods. "After I started suspecting that you were, I couldn't help but fall in love with the idea."

"How long was this investigation of yours?"

Dean shrugs. "A couple of weeks. Needed to be sure." 

My eyes widen. "A couple of weeks?! Shouldn't we be at a doctor about now?" 

"We'll go first thing tomorrow. But I want to have my pregnant wife to myself today." 

A smile spreads across my face as he brings me in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is the reason I've been updating so much lately. All of those previous parts (including this one) have been written for a year and some for 2 years. But I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think if you can.


End file.
